8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Vax
Personality & Traits General Overview Romulus was destroyed while Vaxus was just a boy. After he left the flotilla of refugees to strike out on his own he had very little contact with other Romulans. This has caused him to grow up with very little connection to Romulan culture. He is a very intelligent individual and a very talented pilot. He has spent most of his life as a flight controller for hire working on ships for mercenaries, smugglers, miners, traders and everything in between. He's been all over the galaxy and little time being Romulan and it shows in his personality. He has a bit of temper after growing up defending himself being a refugee Romulan. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Intelligent, strong willed, charismatic, gifted pilot, natural leader. Weaknesses - Bad temper, struggling with his identity, bitter toward other species. Ambitions After spending the majority of his life a drifter, Vax is very committed to seeing New Romulus succeed. With New Romulus and the new Romulan Republic, Romulans now have the chance to not only rebuild a place in the galaxy but to make it better and free of the old Star Empire. Hobbies & Interests Vax had a bit of a scoundrels life before joining the Romulan Republic and hasn't completely shaken off his old ways. He's fond of seedy bars, gambling and the odd drink but realizes that he's a Commander in the military now so tries to focus more on training and bettering himself in his new role. He also likes learning about the Romulan culture he turned his back on so long ago. Languages Federation Standard Romulan, Reman, English, Orion, Klingon. Family Father: Tavius (Deceased) Mother: Liasis (Deceased) Brother(s): Nil Sister(s): Nil Spouse: Nil Biography Commander Vax was born Vaxus on Romulus to a lower class family. His father was a plumber and his mother a electrical technician. He was just a boy when hasty preparations began for the evacuation his parents had to struggle to get passage off planet in time. The following few years the flotilla of Romulan refugees encountered nothing but hardship as resources ran low. With the terrible reputation of Romulans in the galaxy, help was scarce. When an illness took the lives of both his parents, Vaxus left the flotilla to strike out on his own. Vaxus changed his name to Vax and turned his back on his Romulan culture. Romulus was gone, his parents dead and the galaxy hated his kind. He took jobs where he could starting off with simple labor and trade jobs. Eventually he was lucky enough to learn the job of flight controller on a starship by watching, pestering and eventually apprenticing. Having no formal training, Vax gained employment by word of mouth from civilian captain to captain. He gained an excellent reputation as an independent flight controller for hire and ended up working for all manner of ship. When he was first approached by a member of the Romulan Republic he was very skeptical. The thoughts of joining the Romulan military did not appeal to him but after seeing for himself how different the Republic was from the Empire he signed on. After serving for a while as the flight controller of a Republic Warbird his command was killed and being the next in the chain of command he became acting commander. After being forced to spend some time as commander of a ship, his command decided to officially promote him to Commander. Skilled Romulan captains in the Republic were in short supply at the time and Vax was a natural leader with a talent for command. Commnader Vax was with the Republic when it discovered New Romulus and since then has been a loyal member of the Romulan Republic which is his new family and home. Service Record - Joined Romulan Republic - Completed ship controller/officer training - Assigned to R.R.W. Destus - Promoted to Centurion - Awarded commendation for 'Tesovian Crisis' - Promoted to Sub-Leutenant - Promoted to Leutenant - Awarded commendation for 'Battle of Kerstas Rings' - Promoted to Commander of renamed R.R.W. Atlai R.R.W. Atlai Category:Federation Characters